


《古劍奇譚三》舊事（巫炤X縉雲）

by Nayue



Category: gujian3, 古剑奇谭 | Gujian Qitan (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayue/pseuds/Nayue
Summary: 疑似是元宵節賀文。但他們那時應該沒元宵節，沒湯圓。只是趁興想寫一些東西，然後在零點前把它丟出去。如有語意不通，思緒雜亂之感，請見諒。只是想寫最後兩句（揍）。2019/02/19記之。





	《古劍奇譚三》舊事（巫炤X縉雲）

**Author's Note:**

> 疑似是元宵節賀文。  
> 但他們那時應該沒元宵節，沒湯圓。  
> 只是趁興想寫一些東西，然後在零點前把它丟出去。  
> 如有語意不通，思緒雜亂之感，請見諒。  
> 只是想寫最後兩句（揍）。  
> 　　  
> 2019/02/19記之。

CP：巫炤X縉雲  
※其實好像也沒差（欸）。  
　　  
　　明月清風，澤面上流光瀲灩，波光之間，有一倒影模糊其中。  
　　今天是新曆的第一個月圓夜，遠方的軒轅丘燈火通明，熱鬧喧譁。

　　經過一段時間的修養，在姬軒轅治理下，人族漸漸恢復往日繁華。  
　　軒轅丘的人不再因生存不易而擔驚受怕，孩童不再怕被遺棄，童語歡笑不斷。  
　　生活富足了，便有了餘裕做其他事情。  
　　繼杜康的「酒」，秫汲和族人用「稻」，琢磨出了一種白色圓糰子的食物。  
　　時近月圓夜，姬軒轅瞧了覺得有趣，便讓族人多做些準備，打算和杜康的酒一樣，煮熟了大家一起嚐個新鮮。  
　　皓月當空，一夥人聚在特意清除積雪的空地上賞月，縉雲端著族人送上的石碗，碗裡冒著白煙，三顆白嫩可人的米糰子在湯水中微微晃蕩。  
　　姬軒轅興致勃勃地想要品嚐，其他人也覺得新奇——一切都像是初次飲酒那時的光景。  
　　想起那時入喉難以下嚥的酒水，縉雲對這次的米糰子不是很感興趣。  
　　「你不想吃？」坐在縉雲身旁，發現縉雲面有難色，巫炤開口問道。  
　　「我等其他人吃了再動。」縉雲放下石碗，撐著腮幫子看著一群人喊著燙把圓糰子送進嘴裡。  
　　「你也不吃？」他發現巫炤也沒有動作。  
　　「理由和你一樣。」許是被周邊人群的情緒帶動，巫炤嘴角微揚。  
　　「⋯⋯啊，那個噩夢般的味道。」縉雲以手遮面，聽到其他人欣喜驚呼的聲音，他側頭面向巫炤，「但這次，聽起來似乎不壞？」  
　　「巫炤、巫炤，你吃了嗎？」司危興奮地從人群中跑來，撲在巫炤身邊，「軟綿綿的，這個圓圓小小的食物好吃！」  
　　「聽起來不錯，」巫炤舉起從沒放下的碗，向縉雲示意，「吃不？」  
　　縉雲笑了聲，單手端起碗碰了下巫炤的碗，「再差，也不會比那次差了。」  
　　至於寒天之下的熱湯尚存一絲熱度，無味的湯水，軟綿有嚼勁的口感，慢慢帶出一絲獨特的香氣與甜味。  
　　縉雲微訝地抬了下眉頭，「秫汲他們這次做得不錯。」  
　　「我上次是拿錯罐子！」杜康不滿地在一旁嚷嚷。  
　　「哈哈，就算沒拿錯，味道也不怎麼好。」  
　　「那是你不懂品嚐，戎冬大人就覺得好喝。」  
　　「比起這甜甜的玩意兒，上次那嗆辣的酒真的不錯。」  
　　縉雲聳了聳肩，不想參與他們之間的爭論。他低頭看了碗中還剩下一顆的白色糰子，用手把它捏了起來，與夜空中的明月相比。  
　　祈願——往後都能如此豐饒安樂。  
　　然後他一口吞下那顆已經變冷的米糰子，耳邊傳來一聲輕笑。  
　　他轉頭看去，對上的是巫炤面帶笑意的神情——  
　　一切如幻。

　　縉雲從夢境中醒來，他撐著頭緩緩坐起身，看著湖面上被漣漪打散的月光，恍然想起這是西陵封城死戰後的第一個新曆月圓夜。  
　　在耗費諸多人力後，軒轅丘迎來了短暫的安寧，姬軒轅為了鼓舞人心，讓族人準備了米糰子，大家一起賞月食用，改變軒轅丘低沉的氛圍。  
　　身旁的妖獸抱著空碗睡著⋯⋯對了，他是吃了米糰子之後，特意帶一碗出來給妖獸嚐嚐，打算小憩一下，就夢到了那些舊事。  
　　縉雲抬頭看著皎潔的明月，這幾天巫之堂沒什麼動作，不知他⋯⋯是否也想起那些舊事。

　　「巫炤，這幾天怎麼不派人抓軒轅丘的人回來？」  
　　司危覺得這幾天巫炤有些異常，只派人去殺滅魔，驀地放過了軒轅丘的人。這樣的巫炤，讓她感到不安。  
　　「巫炤⋯⋯你不打算復仇了嗎？」  
　　「不，」巫炤站在崖邊，抬頭面向那明亮的月光，「只是想起一些舊事，作為最後的想念罷了。」

 

　　身處異地，兩人抬頭望向眼前的光景。

　　眼前的明月——  
　　彷彿一如當初，卻又不復如初。


End file.
